Welcome
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Sentira a falta da sua respiração contra o seu pescoço." - Projecto Shinobi -


_**Projecto SHINOBI - Fic 3**_  
_Tipo:_ Ficlet  
_Gênero:_ Romance/Geral  
_Classificação:_ Yaoi  
_Personagens/Casais:_ Nara Shikamaru/Hyuuga Neji

* * *

**Avisos**

Esta fic contém **cenas explícitas de sexo yaoi**.  
A todos os que isto desagradar, o **x **no canto superior do ecrã serve para alguma coisa._  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_

**Welcome**

Pousou os pés descalços no soalho de madeira e suspirou. Sentiu que o chão ainda estava quente do sol que havia desaparecido no horizonte cerca de uma hora antes. Olhou em volta vendo a casa às escuras e as janelas abertas, permitindo à leve brisa de Verão correr pelos cómodos e acariciar os seus longos cabelos negros. Sorriu levemente. Fazia quase três meses que ele não entrava ali. Três meses em missão, longe de Konoha, longe de casa.

Caminhou pelo corredor e parou à porta do seu quarto. A máscara ANBU pendia no seu ombro, presa por finos fios vermelhos. As suas roupas estavam gastas e sujas e a protecção dos seus braços havia ficado esquecída à entrada. Apoiou a mão escondida pelas luvas negras na maçaneta da porta e abriu-a devegar. O quarto estava exactamente igual. As cortinas oscilavam com a brisa e a escuridão apenas ofuscada pela luz da lua, faziam-lhe lembrar o dia em que partira.

"Tadaima" murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro de quem surgira naquele instante e o abraçava suavemente.

"Okaeri" Shikamaru sussurrou, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço de Neji, puxando-o mais para si.

Neji segurou os braços do Nara com força e suspirou novamente. Sentira tanto a falta dele que chegava a ser ridículo. Sentira a falta do seu calor, da sua voz, do seu cheiro e da textura da sua pele. Sentira a falta da sua respiração contra o seu pescoço, da suavidade da sua língua e volúpia do seu toque.

Voltou-se de forma a encará-lo, os olhos brancos sobre os negros, um sorriso suave contra um feliz. Apoiou as mãos no rosto dele e beijou-o devagar, como que experimentando de novo a sensação do primeiro beijo. Afastou os lábios deixando a língua encontrar-se com a do Nara, sentindo a pressão no estômago que ele tanto gostava. O beijo começava a intensificar-se, deixando de ser calmo e contido para passar a um beijo apaixonado, ardente. Um beijo de dois amantes que não se sentem por demasiado tempo, de dois corpos que se desejam para serem completos.

Shikamaru sentiu-se arrepiar com o toque das luvas ANBU sobre a sua pele, aquela textura exacta e macia, o tecido suave que escondia os segredos das missões, o contraste entre o negro e a pele alva de Neji. Sentiu-se ser empurrado até à parede a seu lado, as suas costas prensadas sobre a superficie ainda quente devido às horas de sol. O corpo de Neji sobre o seu, a visível luxúria a correr-lhe no sangue.

O Hyuuga baixou as mãos lentamente, passando pelo pescoço de Shikamaru, abrindo-lhe as roupas e acariciando-lhe o tronco descoberto. Os lábios ainda sobre os dele, roubando-lhe mais e mais beijos, matando toda a saudade do seu sabor. Os dedos cobertos pelas luvas desciam sobre a pele do mais novo, arrepiando-o levemente, passando pelo coz das calças de Shikamaru, fazendo-o gemer baixinho ao ser tocado pela primeira vez em meses.

Os movimentos de Neji aceleravam aos poucos, fazendo a respiração do rapaz mais novo tornar-se irregular. As línguas de ambos envolviam-se desesperadamente, os olhos semi-cerrados, os corações em ritmos demasiado apressados e intensos. E a voz de Shikamaru tornada gemidos baixos apenas fazia o sangue do Hyuuga correr mais depressa.

O mais novo segurou-lhe o pulso, ofegante. Olhou-o nos olhos, apenas se afastando o suficiente para poder focar nas íris claras do outro. Tirou-lhe o colete cinza do corpo sem deixar que o desejo que lhe ardia nos olhos ficasse escondido. Tirou o tecido negro do seu tronco, beijando a pele alva e desnuda, percorrendo uma trilha de beijos e leves lambidas pelo abdómen do Hyuuga.

Neji apoiou as mãos na parede à sua frente ao sentir os dedos de Shikamaru à sua volta, e o calor da sua boca a roubar-lhe suspiros e gemidos de puro prazer. Deixou a cabeça pender para baixo, os cabelos longos caíam sobre o seu peito, a visão do Nara sob si sendo desvastadoramente sexy. Gemeu o nome dele, entrecortado por inspirações violentas, movendo a bacia na sua direcção no climax do momento.

Shikamaru refez a triha de beijos, demorando-se no pescoço no Hyuuga, sentindo a textura das luvas ANBU a passearem pela sua pele, num pedido mudo de mais prazer. Sorriu, olhando novamente no fundo dos olhos claros, abraçando o corpo do outro moreno, roubando-lhe mais um beijo intenso e desesperado por mais. Empurrou-o com o corpo, de forma a baterem com as cinturas sobre a escrivaninha de madeira negra, inclinando-se sobre o tampo.

As peles pressionavam-se uma contra a outra, sentindo o calor mútuo e o desejo intenso que criavam. Ouviu-se um gemido alto na primeira investida, os corpos presos um ao outros, mãos a ajudarem na excitação e volúpida de todo o acto. E os movimentos continuaram, arrancando prazer e acelerando os batimentos cardíacos. Calor, intensidade, desejo, deleite, gemidos, nomes, prazer e êxtase. O instante de maior impacto, os espasmos pelo corpo, a sensação de estar completo e a diminuição lenta da aceleração das respirações.

Rodou ainda nos braços do outro, e beijaram-se novamente. As luvas negras a passearem suavemente pelas costas de Shikamaru enquanto um sorriso calmo lhe cobria os lábios. Olhou-o nos olhos mais um vez.

"Senti a tua falta" Neji murmurou, os lábios ainda sobre os do amante.

"Eu também senti a tua" respondeu.

* * *

**N.A.:** Terceira fic do projecto Shinobi – secção Naruto - do fórum MM (link disponível no meu perfil). _Item: _Luvas ANBU. Eu tenho um grandeeee fetish pelas luvas ANBU, não sei. A fic pode perfeitamente ser considerada uma PWP, contudo, é continuação da "Missing You" (também disponível no meu perfil).

_Tadaima_ – é a expressão habitual que os japoneses usam quando chegam a casa. É como o habitual "cheguei".

_Okaeri_ – é a resposta. Pode ser traduzido como "bem vindo".

**Reviews deixa a autora muito feliz e fá-la escrever mais coisinhas bonitas ;D**

_Just_


End file.
